Virtual reality may use a headset, such as glasses or goggles, or one or more displays that surround a user to provide the user with an immersive virtual experience. A virtual reality apparatus may present multimedia content representative of a virtual reality space to a user to simulate the user being present within the virtual reality space. The virtual reality space may be provided by a panoramic video, such as a video having a wide or 360° field of view (or more, such as above and/or below a horizontally oriented field of view). Augmented reality may also use a headset, such as glasses or goggles or a virtual retinal display, to augment a view of the real world as seen through the headset with computer generated content. Thus, a user of augmented reality may be able to view the real world environment around them, which is augmented or supplemented with content provided by an augmented reality apparatus, which may be overlaid on their view of the real world.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.